Arcadia Oaks
|inhabitants = AAARRRGGHH!!! Aja Tarron Barbara Lake Bertha Flanagan (briefly; deceased) Claire Nuñez (formerly) Coach Lawrence Darci Scott Detective Scott Dictatious Galadrigal Douxie Eli Pepperjack Enrique Nuñez Gladys Groe (deceased) Gnome Chompsky James Lake Sr. (formerly) Javier Nuñez Jerry Jim Lake Jr. (formerly) Karl Uhl Krel Tarron Lenora Janeth Logan Mary Wang Nancy Domzalski Nomura (formerly) NotEnrique (formerly) Ophelia Nuñez Phil Seamus Johnson Steve Palchuk Stuart Toby Domzalski Varvatos Vex (formerly) Walter Strickler Zadra}} Arcadia Oaks, California is a town which, unbeknownst to most of the humans who reside, is a hot-spot for supernatural activities (such as trolls living underneath the ground, aliens taking refuge from other planets, and wizards blended within their people). History Background Located northeast of downtown Los Angeles, Arcadia is bordered by six other communities: Pasadena, Sierra Madre, El Monte, San Marino, Monrovia, and Temple City. Trolls After the Battle of Killahead Bridge, the surviving trolls hid in a boat called the Mayflower and carried some gnomes along for companionship and nourishment. Once they arrived in the New World (which would be called North America), they arrived at New Jersey and kept walking until they finally found a new heartstone underneath what would be called in the future Arcadia, thus creating Heartstone Trollmarket. In the present, a boy named Jim Lake Jr. has been chosen to be the first human Trollhunter, thus becoming Arcadia's newest guardian and protector, along with his best friend, Toby Domzalski, and his girlfriend, Claire Nuñez. After a ruthless troll named Gunmar the Black takes over Trollmarket, many of the surviving trolls were forced to hide in the shadows of Arcadia. After the Eternal Night War, the heartstone in Trollmarket lost all of its power, thus forcing the trolls (including Jim Lake Jr. and Claire Nuñez) to leave Arcadia to find a new heartstone in New Jersey. Aliens Many unknown aliens arrived on Earth through unconfirmed means, but some were captured by the military and sent to Area 49-B, where they are researched and dissected (regardless of why they landed on Earth to begin with). About 30 years ago, a Durian alien named Stuart crash landed and was captured by a military hazmat team. Later, he escaped and disguised himself as a human man. In the present, after Akiridion-5 was taken over by General Morando, two royal Akiridion children, Princess Aja and Prince Krel Tarron, along with their bodyguard, Varvatos Vex, and their dog, Luug, fled for their lives and landed in Arcadia. They disguise themselves as a human family and try to fix their mothership, as well as learn how to blend in with the humans. Wizards TBA Points of Interest *Arcadia Oaks Canals *Arcadia Oaks High *Arcadia Square *Benoit's French Bistro *Heartstone Trollmarket (located underneath the canals) **Blinky's Library **Gyre Station **Heartstone Hall **Killahead Bridge Chamber **Morgana's Crystal Prison **RotGut's **The Deep **The Hero's Forge **Troll Pub *House Tarron Mothership *Museum of Arcadia *Stuart Electronics *The Domzalski Residence *The Forest *The Janus Order *The Lake Residence *The Nuñez Estate *The Palchuk Residence *The Pepperjack Residence *The Planetarium Trivia *Arcadia Oaks appears to be located somewhere in Southern California. **In Trollhunters, when Blinky tells the history of trolls in "Gnome Your Enemy", the flashback shows the trolls settling down in south California. In "Where Is My Mind?", Blinky tells AAARRRGGHH!!! that they aren't far from the world's largest thermometer, which is located in Baker, California. **In 3 Below, during the beginning of "Flying the Coop" with Bertha Flanagan on the moon, she aims her targeting system towards California to overhear the Zeron Brotherhood's conversation about Aja and Krel's whereabouts. **Also, there is an actual town in California called Arcadia. *According to Eli in "The Arcadian Job", Area 49-B is located 300 miles away from Arcadia. See Also * Akiridion-5 ** Andronis Quadrant ** Blank Robot Factory ** Satellite 9 ** Sector 7 ** The Palace ** The Rebel Base * Area 49-B * Bulgaria * Florida * Merlin's Tomb * Mexico * New Jersey * Ojos del Salado * Oxiom Galaxy ** Intergalactic Way Station * Temple of Aysa-Thoon * The Darklands ** Dungeon ** Gunmar's Chamber ** Nursery * The Forest of Killahead * Void Between Worlds ** The Shadow Realm Category:Locations Category:Arcadia Oaks Locations